


Nathan von Schwaben

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [5]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Raven, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beobachter!Mozzie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In German!</p><p>Neal hat einen harten Tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan von Schwaben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aina (ainamclane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/gifts), [Mutter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mutter).



> Dementi: Mir gehört weder White Collar und die dazugehörigen Charaktere  
> noch Highlander: The Raven und seine Charaktere.

Neal hasst es manchmal, dass er sich entschieden hat für das FBI zu arbeiten und nicht einfach einen Mord im Gefängnis für sich selber in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Meistens war er aber aber ganz zufrieden damit, sich nicht verstecken muss und legal, was mal was anderes war, ein gewitzter Trickbetrüger sein darf.

 

Heute aber ist mal wieder einer der negativen Tage. Er ermittelt verdeckt als Makler in einem namhaften Maklerbüro, das angeblich zur Geldwäsche benutzt wird. Dort wird vermutlich Geldwäsche betrieben, indem das Schwarzgeld von Kriminellen durch die Courtage gewaschen wird. Das Problem ist nur, dass seine ehemalige Mentorin, Amanda, die Ehefrau vom Boss ist und sie heute im Gebäude ist. Bisher konnte er ihr geschickt ausweichen. 

Würde er es nicht mehr schaffen, ihr aus zu weichen, würde es schwierig werden, da sie dann wüsste, dass er für das FBI gegen das Maklerbüro ermittelt.

Während er unter Anstrengungen Amanda umgeht muss er es aber noch irgendwie schaffen, mit dem Durchsuchungsbeschluss in der Tasche ins Büro des Chefs zukommen, um es zu durchsuchen.

 

Irgendwann musste seine Glückssträhne ja abreißen: Amanda findet ihn.

Zu seinem Glück nickt sie ihm einfach nur zu, so dass er ohne direkte Konfrontation weitermachen kann.

  
Am Abend, nachdem er mit Peter und El gesund essen war, sitzt Amanda auf seiner Dachterrasse. Sie genießt ein Glas Wein und unterhält sich genüsslich mit Mozzie - wahrscheinlich darüber, wie es ist,  Beobachter eines Dieb zu sein.


End file.
